The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Delay elements are used in various integrated circuits to control circuit timings. In an example, a delay locked loop (DLL) circuit includes a plurality of delay elements to form a delay line. The DLL circuit locks delays along the delay line, such as a delay between an output signal of the delay line and an input signal of the delay line, and the like. The delay locked input and output signal can be directed to other circuits to control operation timings of the other circuits.